To Star Wars, and to Earth Again
by Destiny10
Summary: This story was orginally going to be printed for my friends, but then I decided to come here, and put it onto here as well. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Authors note: Ok, first of all, Mesa dunno if this is good or not...First of ALL I'm Destiny...My co-host would be the younger Fett, but since hes SSJ V's, I guess I'm stuck wiht the strong silent Boba...Oh Well...*looks throughs the essential guide to Star Wars chars* My host or hostess will be...*drum roll* Umm...would be Han solo, but I'm sure Boba would be chasing him like mad...so...Um...Mesa will have our ORIGINAL 10 year old boba, since SSJ V has 13 year old Boba...So...I just get the crazy hyper active kid, well in Japan he is like that.... O.o; Sorry...Please R&R  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Down on Earth....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------A young girl sits at a table in the woods, talking with one of her friends. The two continuelly keep on talking then jumped up in their chairs, hearing a noise. It was dark, making it scary. It wasn't halloween, nor was it a dare a couple of friends made them do, they had run away from home. Yes indeed, one of them was brave enough to run away, but was scared of the dangers they would face. This girl was Destiny, and her friend's name was Jeffery.   
  
Destiny's blue eyes searched the area. 'You know, I think we should leave this area, and move on...It is kinda spooky over here, even with a street light shining right next to us...' Destiny said. Jeffery looked arouned himself. 'Guess your right...Hope no one finds us...'Jeffery said. Suddenly, as they got up, a friend of theirs, Casey, popped out from where they heard the noise. Destiny and Jeff nearly screamed. 'Casey, it's only you!' Casey nodded, her blond hair glowing in the street light. 'We should stay somewhere for the night....maybe that new house thats being constructed? I mean, it does have nothing in it, but we can survive on the floor with our pillows and blankets right?' They all nodded in agreement, and started heading the the house, going to the top floor, as it was actaully warmer, and safer.  
  
The next morning, they all woke up at the same time, and were surpised to find they were in beds, and were in a room. Destiny got the top bunk, as it was a three bunker. She looked over the edge, curiously. Casey looked up at Destiny, than at Jeffery, who was staring at the person in the entranceway of a door. Destiny and Casey looked at the person standing in the door way. Destiny gasped. 'OM MY GOTH!' Destiny exclaimed, using her favorite word, goth. 'IT'S BOBA FETT!  
  
'Wait...' Jeffery said. 'I thought...We were in that house...And...How on ear-...How on Dantooine could this have happened?' Destiny and Casey shrugged. Boba stared at them through the visor of his helmet, and shook his head. 'I found you three in that house...Thought I might as well bring the three of you onto the Slave 1. It was freezing cold...Listen, don't think I'm becomign soft for me actaully being ncie and bringing you into the warmth of the Slave 1. We're heading for Tatooine. Stay put until I return.' Boba said in his harsh voice, walking away.  
  
The three all sighed, wondering what would happen to them...  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, first of all, I need some people for this story? Please! HELP ME! Lend me a character! I promise, everyone who has contributed charcters WILL be noticed, unless you want to be anonymous to the people who read this story! Have a great day! I'll try and write the next chapter soon!  
  
Yousa friend, or enemy, or whatever,  
Destiny & Co-Hosts Young 10 year old and Older 36 year old Boba Fett((lol, its true! Boba was 36 in ROTJ! Ask SSJ V! Or, read Star Wars vs Us, and you'll see!)) 


	2. The Stranger it gets, the Funnier it Get...

Destiny:I still need people! I only have one other person, that yes, will be in the story soon!  
Lil'Boba:And whos that?  
Destiny:You'll see!  
Big Boba:...  
Destiny:errrr....Ok, on with the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------The time Boba returned, the trio were asleep. The beds were soft. Destiny stirred with a slight groan. She sighed, trying to cover her head with her pillow, but found it no where. She groaned again, not opening her eyes yet. What Destiny didn't know, is that Boba had her pillow, and was having great joy watching Destiny trying to find her pillow were her eyes still shut. Destiny somehow managed to get herself over the side railing of the bunk bed. Boba cursed under his breath, and quickly moved to catch her, knowing that his client,((Dun Dun Dunnnn...))Darth Vader, wanted the three unharmed.  
  
'OOMPH!' Could be heard from Destiny, as she landed in Bobas arms. Destiny opened her eyes slowly, and found herself, lookign at herself, her face, twisted and warped on the visor of his helmet. Boba put her down on the floor of the Slave 1 softly. 'Thanks...' Destiny said quietly. Boba gave the smallest of nods. 'Wake up your two friends. I suspect we will be arriving soon...' Boba said. Destiny looked at him curiously. 'Where are we headed to anyway?' Destiny asked. Boba shook his head. 'That information is classifed...' He said to Destiny, and with that, he stalked out of the room. Destiny sighed. She was the biggest Boba Fett fan in her school, and loved all the Star Wars movies, but always had sheer delight watching Fett fall into the Sarlaccs mouth.   
  
Destiny sighed, and turned around, leaning over to poke Jeffery, trying to wake him up. Jeff woke up, but ended up hitting Destiny in the face, making her punch him in the stomach to get him up. Destiny then jumped up onto Jeff's bed, and started to poke Casey, who woke up rather quickly, muttering grogilly, 'Wheres the fire?' Destiny shook her head. 'Come on, both of you, were going to be landing at wherever Fett is taking us...' Destiny said, glumly. Jeffery rolled off his bed, and stood up, while Casey just hopped down onto the floor. 'Hey, you don't think Fett has cameras around the ship, do you?' Jeffery asked. Destiny blinked. 'No, he doesnt...Why?' Destiny muttered. Jeffery grinned, with a creepy look on his face. 'No...no...no...That's...no...I'm not going...' Destiny said, knowing what Jeffery was up to.  
  
Destiny groaned, walking around the Slave 1, quickly with Jeffery and Casey. All of a sudden, Boba popped out of no where. Destiny froze right on the spot. 'Uh oh...' Jeffery said. Boba grabbed his blaster, but then thought better of it, putting it back, remembering, Vader wanted the three unharmed. Boba stalked off, back to the cockpit. Jeffery, Casey, and Destiny blinked, confused. Then, just went back to the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About an Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio were talking, but stopped when they felt the Slave 1 land. 'Hey, I wonder where we landed,' Casey said. Destiny shrugged, now just staying silent, waiting for to hear noises, which she did. 'Theres more then one...'Destiny said. The trio looked at eachother and scrambled into their beds, pretending to be asleep. The next thing they heard was the rooms door opening with a hiss, then feeling themselves, being pulled roughly out of bed, and being carried somewhere.  
  
They all grunted as they fell onto the hard floor, as they were dropped. Destiny opened her eyes hearing a familliar voice from the Star Wars movies, that was talking to Boba Fett, whos voice had that certain harshness as he talked to his client. Darth Vader. Destiny looked up, at the menacing helmet that was Darth Vader's. She kept staring at him, turning her head in different directions. You could almost say what she was doing was funny, but at times like this, it was a little strange. Vader glared at her, or, Destiny thought he was. You couldn't tell.  
  
Jeffery opened his eyes, and looked at Destiny, who was staring at Vader still. Destiny then shook her head, and sat up, looking around. Quite Curious. Casey then opened her eyes, and stole a glance at Destiny before lookign around, and speaking first. 'Um...Where are we?' Casey asked. Before Vader could answer, Destiny looked around one more time. 'I think were on the Death Star,' Destiny said.  
  
Vader stared at Destiny from under his helmet, then nodded. Vader motioned for her to stand. Destiny looked at the ground a moment, and then stood up. Destiny stared at Darth Vader, then looked back at Boba, remembering alot of facts about his helmet for some reason. She wanted to become a Bounty Hunter, and decided if she wanted to, she would at least learn about Fett's helmet. First of all, she knew the visor of his helmet could do many different things. It was a macrobinocular view plate with infrared scanning. It could magnify things up to 50 x, has an electronic rangefinder. It could do many things...that helmet Fett owned was cool, btu scary. Not many people knew Fett's real face. Mostly Destiny knew, he would have to look like Jango. He was a clone of Jango. Darth Vader walked up next to Destiny, putting a hand on her shoulder roughly, almost making her fall.  
  
'Bounty Hunter...'Vader started, looking at Destiny for a moment, making her slightly nervous, but hiding her emotions. Was he reading her mind or something? 'Would you take this girl to be a bounty hunter apprentice?' Destiny blinked a couple of times, looking at Casey and Jeffery who were staring at her. Jeff stood up, tilting his head at Boba Fett, curious of hsi decision. Boba looked at Destiny who seemed almost ready to pass out if he didnt answer soon. Boba kept on pondering the question. Sure she seemed smart enough to learn, but she was a girl. He couldn't train a girl as a bounty hunter, but oh well...He would see how it would go. 'Yes, I will take her as an apprentice.'Boba said in his normal rough voice. Destiny had to try and keep herself from doign a victory dance rigth on the spot.  
  
Jeffery and Casey looked dumbstruck at Destiny who was still busy trying not to run and hug Boba. 'Then it is decided then...The girl shall be trained as a bounty hunter...and the other two...I need new admirals...'Darth Vader stated. Jeffery gulped, it wasnt the best to be Vaders admiral. 


	3. The craziness of it all, and the Heart o...

Boba:Ok, finally, can we have that other char. in here?  
BigBoba:.....  
DestinySure, whatever....  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Destiny was bored, and being the weirdo she was, started to walk around the Death Star. She walked up to Darth Vader who was on the Main bridge, and would allow Destiny to go up there for some reason. 'Hey, uh, Darth Vader, Seen your wife, Padme or your son Luke?' Destiny said. Darth Vader turned and looked at her, raising one of his hands, and clenching it slowly, but then stopped, spotting Boba in the entranceway. Destiny gasped a little bit for air. Thats the last time I'm going to try saying that to Vader, Destiny thought to herself. Destiny turned around, but then found herself looking up at the face of someone, she really didn't know. This person was female. She had silver hair, and her eyes seemed to change from a light crystal blue color, to a bright emerald green. She had a silver locket hanging around her neck. She wore what seemed to be exactly like the old Jedi Padawan clothing, only in black.  
  
'Hello. I'm Amethyst Everstar. You can call me Amma for short. You are?' 'I'm Destiny...' Destiny paused. That name seemed familliar. Amethyst Everstar. She looked to be about 17. Wait, Amethyst Everstar? The name of someone Destiny had roleplayed with once...weird...Amma WAS real. Amma nodded, and walked around her to go and talk to Darth Vader.   
  
'Cool...I just talked to someones role-playing character....Wow...'   
  
'Come....'Rang a voice that Destiny knew real quickly. It was time to leave, for her fate, and her training from the greatest Bounty Hunter in the galaxy.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------A few Weeks later--------------------------------  
  
  
Destiny yawned as she walked around the Death Star boredly. Training to become a Bounty Hunter was difficult, and she was glad to get a break. Destiny had somehow secretly created her own lightsaber, and had it with her. Boba was currently in an important meeting with Darth Vader. Destiny decided to somehow sneak onto the bridge to see what the meeting was about. Destiny pressed a button that opened the door, and crept in silently. She dove into a force field she somehow created, behind loads of boxes, allowing her to not be felt wiht the force. Destiny listened to the conversation intently, very curious....  
  
  
'Lord Vader. She trusts me more then anything...I can't kill her!' Boba seemed to yell at Darth Vader. Darth Vader looked at him. 'You will do as I say!' 'As you wish...' Destiny found she was really going to regret this, but she jumped out of the force field and onto the top of the boxes, landing with a small thud.  
  
'Not so fast. I heard that. You really want me dead Vader? Then, I challenge you to a duel!' Destiny yelled, grabbing the lightsaber she constructed. 'A duel you want?' Darth Vader laughed. 'A duel you will get. Meet me here later, and we will see who will suceed.' 


	4. Time to Duel!

Destiny: Ok, not much to really say, except this is the chapter with the epic duel. Er...enjoy...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Destiny shuddered at the fact she would have to duel Vader in an hour. Hopefully Vader's attempt to get Boba to kill her, wouldn't suceed. She continued walking around the Death Star, Vader always passing her, and stating how much longer she had until the duel, making Destiny highly nervous. Once or twice, Vader had sent Jeffery to tell her how long she had, as Vader had seemed to have made Casey vanish, sadly.  
  
Destiny groaned as she passed Boba who didnt even look at her, but muttered, '5 minutes,' to her. Destiny gulped, walking to the main bridge of the Death star, lightsaber in hand.   
  
Destiny stopped infront of the Main Bridge doors. 'You know...I'm going to die....Hmm...Ummm...' Destiny started muttering the stupidest things she could think of. Destiny sighed, going to press the button to open the door, but then a famillair voice, another one of her friends, that wasnt with her on the day she ran away, came walking toward her. Jason. His dark blue eyes glittered. 'Destiny...Your here too. I didn't know. Coming to watch that dumb person who challenged Darth Vader?' Jason asked. Destiny stared at Jason. 'That dumb person is me....Oh gawd. Jason, if I get killed, and you get to go back to earth, send my deepest love to my family. Tell them everything that happened. I mean EVERYTHING!' Destiny said. Jason frowned.   
  
'Ok, I wish you good luck. Let me go in first. Then come in a minute later. I wish you the best of luck. Your gonna need it.'Jason said, pressing the button to open the door, and then walking in. 'Thanks...'Destiny muttered.  
  
It took Destiny about 2 minutes before walking in, lightsaber still in hand.  
Everyone looked at her as she walked in. Boba actaully had his helmet off, and he seemed to look at Destiny in pure concern.(If you really want to know what he looks like. Go to BobaFettFanClub.com It's a cool site. You should see an article called Boba Fett unmasked) Destiny looked at Boba. This was the very first time Destiny had ever really actaully seen Boba unmasked.   
  
Darth Vader turned around, his lightsaber in hand, and ignited. Everyone naturally kept their eyes on Destiny who already had sweat dripping down the side of her head in fear, but then, a smirk crossed Destiny's face. Destiny then looked totally serious, her fear draining from her. Destiny grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it. This seemed like it was going to be intresting, especially to those who've never really ever seen a duel in their life.  
  
Suddently Darth Vader seemed to appear, and everyone just left the main bridge, as if they knew they were suposed to leave when Vader vanished. Destiny blinked, and gasped as she heard heavy breathing right behind her, making Destiny let out a wild yelp. She did a front flip, giving it a slight lean forward to avoid the lightsaber raised right above her head. She instantly turned around. There was soon just a hum of lightsabers, and then, the duel began with the clashing of lightsaber blades. Then, Destiny was stuck in a corner. What was she going to do. Darth Vader was stalking slowly up to her, his lightsaber blade curved in a deadly angle, leveled u with her throat. Destiny knew it, she would never survive. Darth Vader reached out wiht his other hand, and took Dewstiny's lightsaber with the force, and turned it off. What would Destiny do now? Darth Vader came closer, and closer, until Destiny could feel the heat of the lightsaber up against her neck, and then...  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Destiny:HAAAAAAA! Your not going to know what happens until the next chapter! I'm #1!   
LilBoba: I'm #2.  
Destiny:Well, hello #2. I'm #1!  
Some strange person throws a cupcake at Destiny's head.  
Destiny:Ow! Now really, who throws a cupcake?*pauses* Sorry, Austin Powers inpression...*coughs*  
Amma:Ha ha.... 


	5. Zany, yes?

Ooo, ok, fine....Some fo you seem to want to kill me for taking forever to write these things. Fine! See If i care! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenlly all Destiny could see was a blur of someone tackling Darth Vader away. It was Amma. darth Vaders liightsaber flung across the room. 'AMMA!'Destiyn yelled. 'Run, Destiny, run! Quickly! Boba is waiting, I swear, he'll get you to safety! He cares about you! He seriously doesnt want anything bad to happen to you. I swear on my parents grave!' Amma yelled to Destiny, grabbing destinys lightsaber and throwing it back to her. 'Thankyou, Amma....Thankyou....'Destiny said silently, running quickly off the main bridge. Amma wasn't lieing. Boba was waiting for her, his helemt back on. he held a blaster in one hand. 'Destiny....Run to the Slave 1. You'll be safe there, GO! Try and avoid the Storm Troopers though.'Boba said.   
Destiny sighed, and started running toward the docking bay of the Death Star, trying to avoid Storm Troopers at all costs. Right, Left, straight, Straight, Right, Left, Left, Righ, Straight...The directions were so confusing to Destiny.Destiyn found the Docking Bay, it was empty. Or so she thought. Destiny took off running, blaster fire coming from all directions, aimed at her as she ran toward the Slave 1. Destiny dove onto the slave one, pressing the button to open the door, then entering a code, and jumping in as the door opened, and once inside, pressed a button again, and put in another code.   
  
Destiny ran up to the ladder, and climbed up it to get up to the cockpit. The Slave 1 seemed to have more ladders to climb up then other ships, as some nice ones had lifts instead of ladders. Once Destiny got into the cockpit, she grabbed onto the pilots chair, and hauled herself up onto it. She then stood up on the edge of the seat, and grabbed onto a lever and pushed it down, starting up the laser cannons of the Slave 1, just in case then, she watched. Was Boba coming or not? Boba never came, but then, there was a message comign up, it was very hard to hear, but Destiny got it. It was Boba telling her to leave. Destiny didn't want to, but she had to.  
  
Destiny sat down onto the seat, and pressed a few buttons, and then the Slave 1 slowly started to rise, got into it's upright position, Destiny pput on the freaky seatbeltish thingy, and pressed a button, sending the Slave 1 into hyperspeed. Heading to whichever planet was already programmed into the slave 1's computer.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, Had to make this kinda short. If I kinda went farther, my chapter would get messed up....Hope you like it so far! 


	6. Whoopee, Jabba the Hutt is fat

Ok, Everyone Sorry, but i'm going to end this story at chapter 10, and probally wont continue this story, unless more people review this story, though, please say you like this story! I need more charcters.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Destiny sighed as the Slave 1 landed on Tatooine, right next to Jabba the Hutt's palace. Destiyn stood up, and hopped off ehr seat, and onto the makeshift floor, that had been a wall, and climbing down the ladder...  
  
Destiny walked up to the door of the Palace, waiting for the freaky googly eye thingy to pop out, and for someone to speak. A second later, the gogly eye popped out, and said something in Huttese, Destiny easily understood, replying back in Huttese. Destiyn took a step back, and the door to the palace opened slowly.  
  
Destiny slid in, the Gamorrean Guards letting her pass, remembering her at a previous time when she was with Boba. She follwed the path taking the back way to talk to Jabba.  
Meeting with Jabba wasn't quite pleasent. For one thing, Jabba said he wanted her to be one of his slave girls. 2, the entertainment was disgusting. And 3, Jabbas smelled horrible. Destiyn was holding her breath as long as possible when she was talking to Jabba, it was horrible!   
Destiny was happy when she found herself back otuside Jabba's palace and walking around the busy areas of Mos Eisley, and anjoying the sites, avoiding going close to the Tusken Canyons. She cursed when she saw a Storm Trooper, the Storm Trooper saw her, and Destiny had to take off at a run, the Storm Trooper, having his blaster set on stun, and chasing her around.  
  
She then felt someone pull her back somewhere. She turned around. "Amma...I thought, you'd died helping me...."Destiny said, hugging her. "Thankyou for helping me!" Amma nodded. "No prob. Just trying to help a friend...."amma said, grinning at Destiny. Amma looked around. "C'mon Dest, let's run before the Trooper comes!" Amma took off. Destiny followed, having fun. The Star Wars universe WAS fun.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok peeps, I still need more charcters for my story, and you know what, I might go past 10 chapoters now!:) 


End file.
